


祁醉说裙子是个好东西

by 云别先生 (2606795347)



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 女装play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2606795347/pseuds/%E4%BA%91%E5%88%AB%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F
Summary: 穿女装的youth真的太好搞了！！（bushi）
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 47





	祁醉说裙子是个好东西

**Author's Note:**

> 穿女装的youth真的太好搞了！！（bushi）

短裙的一角被掀起，修长的手指灵活地探入裙底。在大腿内侧的私密处游走，若有若无地用指尖摩挲着细腻的皮肤，勾得于炀身体发颤。触觉从敏感的地方一阵一阵地传来，惹得他腰肢一软，双腿正紧夹着祁醉身体两旁，马上要坠下去，却又被一双手搂了回来。

“小哥哥.....喜不喜欢我送你的裙子啊？”

手指接着往深处游走，触到了一片水渍，那穴口早已泥泞不堪，湿润的仿佛已经被人开拓过一般。一吸一张的的穴口颤抖着，仿佛在邀请来客。

“小哥哥，怎么不穿内裤啊？”

“诱惑我？还是....方便我艹你？”

“.....不是......唔....啊.....队.....”

那还未说出口的话语，尽数都融在了一次又一次更猛烈地撞击里。

湿润的小穴方便了祁醉的进入，将他整个没入，穴壁紧紧吸附着祁醉，刺激得让他头皮发麻。两人的身体那么的契合，祁醉熟练地找到了于炀的敏感点，却迟迟没用下一步动作。他仰起头去吻住那薄唇，舌头在口腔里温柔得舔舐着每一个角落，身下却毫不留情，狠狠得每一次都顶过那个敏感点。

于炀头脑一片空白，身下无尽的快感穿过全身，腰已经酥麻得直不起来，他想出声求饶，可是祁醉的舌在他嘴中探寻着每一个地方，话语悉数都堵在了嘴里，只有一些呻吟从嘴里漏了出来。

一帐春宵。

于炀终究是受不了祁醉的一番折磨，眼角泛红，泪花在眼里打转。某位老畜生看见被欺负狠了的小队长，才知道自己骚过了头，抱着自家童养媳去浴室清理，又是亲又是哄，拥怀入睡。

.......至于那条于炀穿的短裙，早不知被哪个老畜生撕裂扔在角落里了。


End file.
